midnight whispers
by Nevar12
Summary: A conversation with Utena their first night together leads Anthy to discover a hope that just may be powerful enough to overcome herself.


"Do you do this with all the winners"? Anthy lay on the bed beside her new betrothed the pink haired girl's hands holding hers in a firm grasp as she stared unflinchingly into her eyes. She had not expected Utena to ask her anything, let alone something so personal. No one ever asked her anything. Even Saionji as obsessed with her as he is had never asked her such a question. He wanted to believe that she was as pure and untouched as the roses she cared for and for the sake of her purpose she indulged his fantasy. When he had her the first night he whispered her name and commanded that she call his, which she did, just the way he had wanted it, gentle and with longing but in the end she felt nothing at all. "It is the duty of the rose bride to please her betrothed" she answered.

"Do you like doing that"? Anthy blinked slowly lowering her hands so that they fell between her and Utena surprised that the young woman still kept a hold of them. Memories of Akios face hovering above her flashed through her mind. He whispers dirty words and watches in amusement as she blushes at them. Words that make her afraid, ashamed. When she realizes her lips have formed a serious line she forces out yet another smile and tilts her head. "If my betrothed is pleased them so am I". At this the young girl lets go of her hands and Anthy closes them as the cold air hits where warm palms use to be.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Utena".? She looks into the girls face sensing what can only be seen as disgust. "Have I done something to displease you"? The girl shakes her head and turns so that her back is facing Anthy. "Does it feel good…the sex I mean". Anthy blushed slightly looking away despite the fact that the girls eyes were no longer on her. She remembered when Touga had won her. He treated her like an inflatable doll ordering that she remove her clothes and lay back for him while he took his fill of her. She did as commanded. Kissing him where he told her to kiss. Licking where she was commanded to lick and when it was over he left her to sleep naked at the end of his bed should he have a desire for her later on. She had become numb to it all. She wasn't meant to feel. "If my betrothed is pleased so then am I" Anthy recited once more.

Utena's shoulders ran rigid at the hearing of Anthy's answer but she didn't turn to look. "It must be pretty cool to have so many people wanting you like that" she went on. Anthy was silent. It was never her any of them wanted, at least not entirely. No, they were more interested in the power she possessed than her. The fact that they could use her body as they wished was simply a bonus.

Juri took more of an animalistic approach when Anthy belonged to her. She had tied her up and beat her for most of the days she was there offering her kisses and demanding pleasure in return. Despite how many times Juri took her Anthy knew that the woman wanted her to be someone else. She too had a similar wish but such was not the way of the Rose Bride. "It is…what is to be expected" Anthy answered.

Anthy listened to Utena as she breathing softened unaware that the girl was still awake untill her name had been called. "Anthy". The girl turned to face the rose bride once more revealing a serious face. She locked eyes with Anthy and without blinking spoke. "I may have won the dual but you belong to no one but yourself". "It is my purpose to-". "Forget purpose" Utena snapped. "Isn't having a purpose suppose to make you happy"? "I know your not happy, you cant be" she cried. "I see the look in your eyes when those rose members fight for you…empty…powerless".

Utena moved closer to Anthy. The warm air from her mouth tickling the top of Anthy's breast as she continued to speak. "You deserve to be free" she declared. The rose bride opened her mouth once more to speak but was stopped by Utena's warm hand resting on top of them, she blushed as the girl moved in placing her lips just centimeters from her ear. " Anthy" she whispered. "…I'm going to free you". The tears came out before Anthy realized they had formed and although she never opened her mouth in her head the words rang clear. "Utena…you are my prince".


End file.
